


Weasley Love

by Settiai



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-08
Updated: 2003-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has once again fallen for a Weasley... but this time, it isn't Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weasley Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

Hermione gently pushed a strand of red hair out of her girlfriend's face before moving in to share a gentle kiss. Brown eyes met green, and a smile slowly came to both of their faces. As they slowly pulled apart, the brown-haired girl ran a hand worriedly through her untamed hair. "You do know that Ron's going to flip when he finds out about us."

The red-haired teenager shrugged at the uncertain expression on her face. "So what? My brother's a git for letting you go."

Hermione smiled at that, and slowly moved in for another kiss. As they pulled apart once again, however, green eyes full of mirth met her gaze. "I still think that we should pay Colin to take pictures of Ron's face when we tell him."

The brown-haired girl let out a burst of laughter, her brown eyes shining with amusement. "God, you are cruel."

As her laughter faded, Hermione struggled to keep a wide grin from making its way onto her face. "Do you think that he'd do it?"

Her question was answered with an impish smirk, followed by a head full of red hair nodding vigorously. "A chance to take pictures of Ron's face when we tell them that he got dumped for his baby sister? Trust me, Colin would probably take the pictures for free."

A peal of laughter escaped Hermione's lips as she impulsively leaned in to give her girlfriend a hug. "Ginny Weasley, you are positively evil."


End file.
